Por que eu amo o Natal?
by Gabriela.Black
Summary: Especial de Natal de 2006Lilian Evans vai passar o Natal no apartamento de Sirius, com James, Remus e Gabi Simon... O que terá acontecido para que ela amasse tanto o Natal?
1. Trailer

**Lílian Evans é uma garota comum... **

Eu sou Lílian Evans. Tenho 17 anos e estou na Grifinória ultimo ano. Sou ruiva, não sou lá muito alta, mas também não sou nenhuma nanica!!! Tenho olhos incrivelmente verdes.

**... o mais comum que se pode ser quando se é bruxa... **

-AI!!!

Desculpa, derrubei o livro no meu pé... sou meio desastrada...

**...e um tanto quanto desastrada... **

tá bem... sou completamente desastrada!

**Tem os melhores amigos que poderia pedir... **

Isso mesmo, eu sou a melhor amiga (e suspeito que a única amiga desses seres...) de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew.

**... só que isso trás um pequeno problema, ela é... **

...completamente, exclusivamente, apaixonada pelo James!

**- Que? Eu não posso acreditar nisso! **

Pois bem, essa é a verdade, nua e crua. Eu sempre fui apaixonada pelo James.

**Ela sempre foi uma pessoa diferente, mesmo sendo bruxa...**

-Lily, por que você ficou tão feliz quando conseguimos nossos dormitórios de Monitores Chefes? - Ahh o que eu respondo?? Não, não foi pra ficar mais perto dele (isso também...). - E logo se mudou pra lá?

-Hum... elas só pensam em futilidades e garotos. Nossos papos não batiam.

**E se vê em uma encruzilhada com seus sentimentos e desejos.**

-Bom dia Lily! - Sirius chegou primeiro, e me deu um beijo na bochecha, logo seguido dos amigos. Me deu uma vontade de virar o rosto quando foi a vez do James. Alguém pode me culpar?

**E nesse Natal... **

Pois é... faltam 3 dias para o Natal! Estamos indo para o Beco Diagonal comprar os presentes...

**...muitas surpresas podem ocorrer, sejam elas boas... **

E ele me beijou. Ainda bem que ele está me segurando. Se não, eu já estava no chão, porque minhas pernas viraram geléia.

**...sejam elas más... **

James e Samanta estavam se beijando.

**Mas no final, tudo sempre se resolve... **

- Lily, quer namorar comigo?

_Por que amo o Natal?_

_Por Gabriela.Black com a Bárbara Ceni ajudando em quase tudo ;) _


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1.**

**Véspera de Férias!**

-AI!!!

Desculpa, derrubei o livro no meu pé... sou meio desastrada... tá bem... sou completamente desastrada!

Mas a culpa não é minha se os caras mais lindos da escola acabaram de entrar no Salão Principal, me fazendo derrubar o livro, que eu estava lendo, no meu pé! E também não é minha culpa eles virem se sentar comigo!!

Você não deve estar entendendo nada... isso sim é culpa minha!!

Bom, começando novamente:

Eu sou Lílian Evans. Tenho 17 anos e estou na Grifinória ultimo ano. Sou ruiva, não sou lá muito alta, mas também não sou nenhuma nanica! Tenho olhos incrivelmente verdes. Meus melhores amigos são aqueles caras que entraram no Salão. Isso mesmo, eu sou a melhor amiga (e suspeito que a única _amiga_ desses seres...) de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew.

Não, você leu certo: James Potter. Aquele garoto que eu vivia brigando... de cabelos arrepiados, olhos castanhos-esverdeados, alto e L-I-N-D-O. Menina, ele é lindooooooooooooooooo!!! O cara mais lindo de toda a Bruxalidade. Isso soou estranho? Mais estranho pra você, meu chapa, vai ficar quando eu contar o que eu descobri não faz muito tempo: eu sou (e sempre fui, só era muito e extremamente anta pra notar) completamente, exclusivamente, apaixonada pelo James.

Arregalou os olhos?

Pois bem, essa é a verdade, nua e crua. Eu sempre fui apaixonada pelo James. Só que eu só percebi há algum tempo, em circunstâncias que talvez eu te diga mais para frente. Agora eu sou a melhor amiga dele... isso mesmo, amiga. Não namorada. Só amiga. Melhor amiga, mas tudo bem...

Ah é! Eu só falei do meu amor platônico e esqueci dos meus outros amigos... Sirius Black e Remus Lupin! Falar neles, cadê o Pedrinho? Deixa pra lá... Voltando...

Sirius Black. Lindo, maravilhoso, desejado por todas (menos eu...prefiro o James...). Amarrado... Sim, ele namora... A Gabriela Simon, do 6º ano. Mas voltando às características do Sirius... Ele tem cabelos pretos, compridos e charmosos. Cara, o cabelo dele é ó-t-i-m-o. O dos três... Porque embora apenas o James demonstre seu incrível hábito de assanhá-los, como melhor amiga eu sei que os outros dois também o fazem... mas como não fica oleoso?? Eles devem usar aquele xampu, que vivem oferecendo ao Ra...Snape. Agora será que eu vou conseguir terminar de descrever o Sirius? Bom além dos cabelos lindos, ele tem lindos olhos que eu ainda não sei se são azuis ou cinzas... então são azuis acinzentados! Merlim, isso existe?? Ah é! Ele também é batedor da Grifinória. O James é o capitão e artilheiro. Ambos tem um físico invejável...

Agora o Remus... Ele é monitor, meu subordinado...(risada maléfica). Brincadeira... eu sou a "chefa" dele... o que não faz ele deixar de ser meu subordinado e... Esqueçam, depois eu explico isso de "chefa". O que importa agora é eu descrever o Remus. Ele tem olhos e cabelos claros. O cabelo dele é compridinho e lisinho. Ele é um lobisomem. Só nas noites de Lua Cheia (não diga Lily!). Ele é tímido, mas com os amigos ele é como todo garoto.

E eu estou tomando café da manhã. E derrubei meu livro no pé. Disso você já sabe...

-Bom dia Lily! - Sirius chegou primeiro, e me deu um beijo na bochecha, logo seguido dos amigos. Me deu uma vontade de virar o rosto quando foi a vez do James. Alguém pode me culpar?

-Bom dia garotos. - eu respondi. Então me virei para o Sirius que se sentara do meu lado direito - O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Comendo? - ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Não diga!!! Eu estou falando da Simon. Você não deveria estar com ela? - Mas não foi o Sirius quem me respondeu. Foi o James. Eu já falei que a voz dele é linda??

-Ela ainda não desceu. E o Sirius só desceu porque o Rabicho não parava de reclamar.

-Falando nele, cadê o Pedrinho?? – Pois é...se ele pediu pra descer, cadê ele?

-Ali ó. - Sirius apontou para um garoto gordinho, baixinho e com cara de rato. O Pedro é meio medroso. Cá entre nós, o que ele está fazendo na Grifinória?? Isso eu ainda não descobri... Mas o Chapéu que se entenda com alguém... eu não tenho nada com isso!!

-Lily, hoje tem reunião da monitoria?? - James falou, enquanto se servia. Ahhhh me deixem explicar: eu e o James somos os Monitores Chefes... e o Aluado (o Remus...a história dos apelidos pra depois...) é monitor... Nosso subordinado... entendeu?

-Tem sim.

-Ah... eu tenho que ir mesmo?? - James não suporta as reuniões. Principalmente porque o Snape é monitor.

-Preciso responder? - Quando James ia responder, Remus falou.

-Vamos pra aula. – nos levantamos e seguimos para a aula...

No caminho eu e o James ainda conversávamos.

-Lily, posso ter fazer uma pergunta? - Ele já fez...mas tudo bem.

-Outra...

-Lily, por que você ficou tão feliz quando conseguimos nossos dormitórios de Monitores Chefes? - Ahh o que eu respondo?? Não, não foi pra ficar mais perto dele (isso também...). - E logo se mudou pra lá?

-Ah...é que eu não me dou muito bem com as minhas colegas de quarto... A Alice era minha amiga, e se formou ano passado.

-Ah. Mas por que você não se dá bem com elas?? - Que ótimo, interrogatório logo de manhã? E só pros curiosos, o Remus ta indo na frente e o Sirius deve estar dando um "bom dia" pra namorada, porque ele sumiu!

-Hum... elas só pensam em futilidades e garotos. Nossos papos não batiam.

-Ah ta. E mais uma coisa, você vai passar o Natal na casa do Sirius? - Aviso: o Sirius comprou um apartamento, assim que saiu da Mansão Potter.

-Vou sim. - Ele abriu um lindo sorriso "eu-tenho-32-dentes", que eu A-M-O!!! E eu, logicamente, sorri de volta!

Graças a Merlim as férias de Natal chegaram. Só pra se situarem, no parágrafo passado estávamos na ultima semana antes das férias dele!! Estamos a caminho do apartamento do Sirius. E... chegamos!!

O apartamento tem duas suítes, uma sala, uma biblioteca (tiveram que arrastar eu e o Remus para longe de lá... esqueci de dizer, mas somos dois viciados em leitura), uma varanda, uma cozinha e uma despensa.

Depois de desfazermos as malas (os garotos num quarto e eu no outro, com a Simon...) fomos comprar a árvore de Natal. O Sirius quis a maior que tinha. Ainda bem que o Remus fez ele comprar uma menor... se não, tenho sérias duvidas de que entraria pela porta do apartamento... mas o Sirius é o Sirius. Mesmo assim, ainda é bem grande...

Depois fomos ao supermercado, afinal são 15 dias, e não dá pra se comer 15 dias no restaurante... Gabi e eu ficamos encarregadas de comprar os mantimentos, enquanto os marmanjos compravam os enfeites de Natal. A nossa conversa foi muito produtiva. Descobri que Gabriela, assim como eu, não se dava com as colegas de quarto, principalmente agora que namorava o Sirius. Acabamos virando amigas. Ou pelo menos _isso_ é o que se parece com uma amiga pra mim... Não liga não... sempre andei com os garotos.

Quando voltamos ao apartamento do Sirius fomos à cozinha para colocar a lasanha pronta no forno. Depois nos reunimos todos na sala para um joguinho de baralho. Só pra vocês saberem: Pedrinho não veio conosco para o apartamento. Jogamos Snap Explosivo. Eu sou péssima nesse jogo... sério. Eu não ganhei nenhuminha!! O baralho explodiu sete, SETE, vezes em mim! Em compensação no Sirius não explodiu nenhuma... Suspeito que ele estava trapaceando... O James ficou tão fofo com a cara toda suja e os cabelos chamuscados!

Agora estamos todos sem fazer nada, e eu to aqui, divagando...

-Lily...que cheiro de queimado é esse? – perguntou James.

-A LASANHA! - Eu gritei. Ah não!! De novo não... Só pra informar: sou péssima cozinheira; vivo queimando as comidas. Todos nós corremos para a minúscula cozinha do apartamento. Eu desliguei o forno e o abri. Ufa!!! Não queimou a lasanha... então, e o cheiro de queimado?

-Gabriela, vocês se lembraram de tirar a frigideira com óleo? - perguntou Remus.

-Ah... que frigideira? - Os marotos menearam a cabeça. Ahhh a frigideira com o óleo do bolinho de chuva de hoje mais cedo... Pois é, a gente (antes de ir pro Supermercado), pegou um ovo emprestado com a vizinha para fazer bolinhos de Chuva. Afinal, só tínhamos farinha de trigo e açúcar aqui...


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo dois.**

**22 de Dezembro de 1976**

Pois é... Hoje já é dia 22! Estamos indo para o Beco Diagonal comprar os presentes...

Eu já falei que amo o Natal? É uma época tão linda... Com todos felizes e trocando presentes... Tudo enfeitado...

- Onde vamos primeiramente? – perguntou Remus esfregando uma mão na outra, gesto que repetíamos a intervalos. E cortando meus pensamentos de como o Natal é bonito.

-Que tal ficarmos por aqui mesmo? – sugeriu a Gabi. Estamos n'O Caldeirão Furado.

-Apoiado! – falamos. Sentamos numa mesinha redonda nessa ordem: Sirius, Gabi, eu, James e Remus.

-Cinco cervejas amanteigadas! – pediu Sirius ao barman.

-Vamos sair na véspera de Natal, não é? Vamos naquela boate perto do metrô! – falou Remus. Remus AMA dançar...

-Sim, vamos!! – falou Gabriela. Todos nós concordamos.

Depois de tomarmos nossas cervejas amanteigadas fomos comprar os presentes. Isso depois de eu ter derrubado minha caneca...

Agora vamos jantar, fora mesmo. Porque é mais fácil. Já está tarde, e qualquer coisa que fossemos fazer iria demorar muito. E como ninguém me deixa chegar perto do fogão, e mais ninguém sabe fazer algo na cozinha, a gente comeu a comida congelada que eu e a Gabi compramos, desde o segundo dia de férias. Então jantar fora é uma ótima coisa!

-Lily, promete que não vai derrubar nada na lanchonete! – pediu Remus. Acho que eu ser desastrada já está enchendo os pobres marotos...

-Remus, não pegue no pé da Lily! – ralhou Gabriela empurrando Sirius que tentava cochichar-lhe algo no ouvido. Vendo que não conseguiria o que queria, ele começou a beijá-la no pescoço. Ela o empurrou novamente... Nós apenas prendemos o riso. Não é bom provocar o Sirius...

-Ah, Gabi! Por que eu não posso te beijar? – perguntou Sirius chateado.

-Porque eu estou tentando conversar com o resto das pessoas, Sirius... – Tadinho dele! A Gabi é má com ele... n/a: pois é...eu também sou má, só que com todo mundo...rsrs

-Então ta...

-Se deu mal, Almofadinhas... – comentou James. Nós rimos. Sirius fechou a cara. O James é o único que provoca o Sirius... nem o Remus faz isso!

-Cale a boca, seu veado. Pelo menos eu tenho namorada! – rebateu Sirius. Foi à vez do James fechar a cara.

-É CERVO! – ele resmungou entre dentes – E saiba que se eu estou sozinho é por opção.

-Sua ou da Lily? – Remus, eu vou te matar!!! Eu e o James estamos vermelhos que nem pimentão. Mas o que ele vai responder? Faz uns meses que ele não me chama para sair nem nada...

-O que vão querer? – Ahhhhh eu vou transformar essa garçonete num coelho! Ela tinha que interromper??? Eu nem vou olhar para ela, se não eu vou assustá-la...

-Cinco xis-burguers-salada. – pediu Remus.

-O meu sem katchup! – falou Sirius. Ele tem alergia a isso. Descobrimos quando fizemos cachorro-quente, num dos raros dias que não comemos comida congelada. Ele ficou cheio de pintinhas vermelhas...

Enquanto os lanches não chegam Sirius recomeçou a seção agarramento. Nós três achamos melhor engatar uma conversa qualquer...

- E ai, preocupados com os N.I.E.M.s? – Pergunta Remus.

- Aluado, é lógico que não! – respondeu James, com a maior despreocupação... totalmente o contrário de mim.

- Um pouco... – admiti. – Eu acho que vou me dar mal em Transfiguração...

- A Lily! Você é inteligente, não se preocupe, você vai tirar ótimas notas! – falou Remus para me animar. Mas é sério! Eu sou péssima em Transfiguração!

- Eu te ajudo a estudar, Lily. – falou James, passando um braço por trás de mim e se equilibrando em 2 pernas da cadeira – Se você quiser claro!

- Adoraria, James. – Caramba, eu devo estar um pimentão, porque o Remus ta prendendo o riso.

- De nada, Lily querida! – James então caiu da cadeira, fazendo barulho e chamando atenção. Ele corou um pouco, mas logo se levantou e se sentou novamente.

- Dessa vez não foi a Lílian! – Riu Sirius, que por um milagre soltou a Gabi para deixar o pobre James mais vermelho.

- Pobre Potter, Sirius por que você tinha que deixá-lo ainda mais vermelho!- Falou Gabi com uma risada. Parecia ter lido a minha mente! Ah não por que ela ta acenando um sim com a cabeça?

- Tudo bem Gabi, não se preocupe! Já volto ao que estávamos fazendo!- Falou Sirius sorrindo.

- Sonha vai! – Falou Gabi - Vamos conversar, não é legal segurar vela.

- Não me importo – Falou James dando um sorriso discreto para Sirius.

- Também não vejo mal algum. – Falou Remo

- Mas eu vejo! - Eu e minha boca grande! Todo mundo ta me olhando agora!! Ai socorro!! - Eu morreria de vergonha se segurassem vela para mim!

- Ah Lílian! Você se acostuma com o tempo! - Falou James piscando para mim. Acho que nessa piscada teve algum significado a mais! Ai! Meu coração vai sair pulando e gritando "Eu te amo James Potter!".

Depois de pagarmos a conta estamos passeando pelo Beco Diagonal. Remus e James sumiram... e me largaram de vela! Amigos da onça! Pelo menos a Gabi teve o bom senso de não deixar o Sirius agarrar ela de novo...

- Que tal irmos na Floreios e Borrões comprar livros pro Remus? – sugeri.

- Boa! – respondeu Sirius. Fomos até lá, com as cabeças abaixadas por causa do vento. Pelo menos na loja está mais quente...

- Queremos dois livros sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas! – falou Sirius ao atendente que apareceu.

- Vamos dar livros do mesmo assunto pra ele? – eu perguntei confusa.

- Sim. Aluado quer ser professor de Defesa... – falou Sirius enquanto folheava os livros que o atendente trouxera.

- Ta, o que você acha, Gabi? – eu olhei em volta. Cadê ela? – Gabi???

- Ela foi procurar os meninos. – explicou Sirius.

- Ah... – Isso ta muito estranho! O Sirius nunca deixa a Gabi sozinha com os outros marotos!

- Vamos levar esses dois! – sentenciou Sirius. Pagamos os livros e fomos procurar os outros...

- Você acha? Mas esse não é melhor? – Ouvimos a voz do James. Eu só não sei de onde saiu!

- Tenho certeza, James... – A voz da Gabi, entediada, chegou aos nossos ouvidos. Mas cadê eles?

- Lily, vamos comprar o presente do James? Ali na loja de artigos para Quadribol? – sugeriu Sirius, praticamente me empurrando para lá.

- O-ok... – eu respondi.

Trimmmm Trimmmm

Tocou o sininho da loja, e logo apareceu uma atendente.

- O que desejam?

- Vamos levar um Campo de Quadribol em miniatura! – falou Sirius, apontando pro tal do brinquedo.

- Só isso? – perguntou a atendente.

- Sim, para presente! – enquanto a mulher ia embrulhar o campo eu resolvi esclarecer algo.

- Sirius, mas não somos dois? – perguntei com a cara confusa.

- Você não lembra? Combinamos de dar isso pro James, todos nós! – Ah é... Eu tava tão avoada aquele dia que nem me lembrava...

- Pois é... lembrei agora...

- Prontinho! – chegou a moça com um baita embrulho. Sirius fez um aceno com a varinha, mandando o pacote para o apartamento dele, com certeza.

- Gabi, se ela não gostar você vai ter que engolir isso! – Falou James sacudindo uma sacola vermelha. – Ah, oi Lílian! – Falou ele enfiando a sacola no bolso.

- O que tem ai? – Enfiei minha mão no bolso do sobre tudo dele, burrice a minha... A mão dele ainda estava lá, a senti fria e tive vontade de envolver a minha na dele, e assim o fiz.

- Lílian, eu sei que meu bolso é confortável, mas o seu sobre tudo também tem um desses! – Disse ele me apontando um bolso.

- Ah, é! – Falei me esquecendo do propósito de minha mão estar ali.

- Então, quem topa enganar a Gabi para eu poder comprar o presente dela? –Perguntou Sirius.

- Ah, eu posso! – Falei sorrindo.

- É, em você eu confio! – Sirius falou sorrindo e arrastando os restantes marotos consigo.

- Onde você foi? – eu perguntei para ela.

-Er... então... Ai que frio! – Ela exclamou quando uma fria corrente de ar batia de frente com a gente. – O que acha de comprarmos algumas cervejas amanteigadas e nos sentarmos naquele banco?

- Ah, por mim tudo bem, mas acho que vai ser bem mais divertido comprar os presentes que faltam...


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3.**

**23 de dezembro de 1976**

Largamos os garotos no apartamento e saímos só Gabi e eu. Vamos comprar roupas num shopping trouxa aqui perto. Quer dizer, se vamos passar a noite de Natal numa boate chique, temos que comprar vestidos de noite!

- E ai Lily, quando você e o James vão se acertar? – Gabi me perguntou enquanto íamos a pé para o shopping. Eu fiquei da cor dos meus cabelos.

- Como assim? – eu to tentando ganhar tempo. Minhas mãos estão suando.

- Sabe, quando você vai começar a namorar ele?

- Eu... por que você acha que eu devia namorar ele? – As coisas tão complicando pro meu lado.

- Lílian, está na cara que você gosta dele! – Entramos no shopping. Eu gelei.

- Você acha que os meninos perceberam?

- Nahh – ela faz um gesto de descarte – Garotos não têm capacidade para tanto... – Nós duas rimos. – E outra, você viu do que eu sou capaz ontem... – ela corou um pouco. Acho que ela tem vergonha de ser Legilimente.

- Só quando vocês costumam estar muito nervosos... Eu já sabia que você gostava do James há muito tempo!

- Mas então, já que você já sabe... o que eu faço?

- Deixe comigo... Agora vamos naquela loja ali, que tem uns vestidos perfeitos!

- Que tal esse? – Eu sai do provador. Estou com um vestido tubo preto.

- Perfeito! – aprovou Gabi, que já escolhera um roxo com detalhes prateados.

- Então vou levar este mesmo! – eu voltei para dentro do provador para trocar de roupa.

- E acessórios? – Perguntou-me Gabi.

- O que tem em mente? – Perguntei a ela.

- Que tal uma gargantilha prata? Bem fininha e delicada? – Ela propôs.

- Então você vai de tiara de princesa! – falei rindo.

- Se você for com um chapéu de bobo da corte, não vejo problema – Ela falou rindo.

Entregamos nossos vestidos para a atendente.

- Mas sério, eu acho que seria a menina mais bonita com esse vestido. Qualquer um, inclusive o James, babaria por você. – Ela falou enquanto a atendente entregava as sacolas.

- Esse qualquer um não inclui o Sirius, né? – Provoquei-a um pouco.

- Incluiria se ele não estivesse acompanhado. – Ela respondeu simples, mas com uma ótima resposta.

- Bem, então que tal comprarmos mais enfeites de natal? Aquela árvore do Sirius é tão grande que por mais enfeites que compremos, eles nunca vão ser o bastante! – eu falei sorrindo.

- Que tal esse? – sugeri com um Mickey Mouse na mão.

- Oh! Temos que levar a Minie, então! – falou ela pegando a mesma na prateleira.

- O que mais? – perguntei. Estamos nos divertindo com os enfeites... Compramos uns 5 metros de luzes para a árvore e mais uns 8 para enfeitar a casa.

- Acho que chega! – ela olhou para as duas cestas de enfeites que tínhamos separado. – Ainda bem que quem ta pagando é o Sirius! – nós rimos.

- Vem, vamos pagar isso e procurar os garotos para irmos pro apartamento.

Agora na rua do prédio, estamos discutindo sobre as compras... E eu passei o dia inteiro com a Gabi e não descobri o que é que o James estava escondendo lá no Beco Diagonal.

-E então Gabi, compraram mais visgos? – perguntou Sirius maroto. Sabe, ele me dá medo... - Sabe, tem casais aqui que só com um empurrãozão irão para frente!

-Não, não compramos mais visgos... E Sirius, pare de deixar a coitada da Lily vermelha! – ralhou Gabriela. É, eu to vermelhinha! O Sirius é um chato...

- Tudo bem, amanhã eu compro mais e coloco em lugares estratégicos... – o Sirius deu de ombros. O Remus riu e o James ficou extremamente vermelho. Ele anda ficando muito vermelho esses dias! Principalmente quando o Sirius solta alguma piadinha sobre o "casal".

- Nem Pense nisso... – murmurou James entre os dentes, evitando me olhar.

- Mas é verdade, Pontas! Ninguém mandou vocês dois serem tão cabeças-duras... – Sirius falou inocentemente. E-u m-a-t-o o S-i-r-i-u-s B-l-a-c-k! – Mas eu acho que a Lílian é pior...

- SIRIUS! – eu gritei. Poxa, ele não pode falar esses desaforos de mim!!!

- Meu lindo nominho – Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Se ouvirem falar de uma ruiva que foi parar em Azkaban, podem ter certeza que sou eu, porque eu matei o Sirius.

- Vamos jantar, ou será que as crianças vão ficar discutindo até congelarmos? – Remus levantou uma sobrancelha, divertido. Começamos a subir para o apartamento.

- Acho que seria uma ótima idéia o Sirius se empanturrar de comida e parar de falar asneiras! – Resmungou o James, já em sua cor normal. Pena... Ele fica lindo corado!

- Mas para isso é só ele agarrar a Gabriela – eu falei marota. Há há há, a Lily é má!

- LILY! – tadinha da Gabi... deixei a coitada vermelha!

- Ih! Melhor que jantar! – Sirius abraçou a Gabi e deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

O James tem cada idéia... Ele simplesmente tira vela do castiçal e taca uma pra remo e uma pra mim! E fica com uma pra ele!! – Isso é sempre útil!!

- James Potter, pare de zonear o MEU apartamento! – Sirius se fingiu de sério, com uma sobrancelha levantada. Nós prendemos o riso. O James se fingiu de sério também.

- Vocês começam um seção de agarramentos, deixando-nos como velas, pra variar.

Hei, não é pra tanto, James! – Gabi está da cor dos meus cabelos...tadinha!

- É prevenção, sabe? Vai que as velas da mesa se acabam? – As idéias do James! Nós prendemos o riso.

- Pois é! Que tragédia seria... – Eu concordo! Seria uma tragédia...

- Uma gigante tragédia! O James poderia se aproveitar da Lily no escuro!

- SIRIUS, que idéia! E ai dele se tentass!e – Eu disse do James? Olha as idéias do Sirius então!

- Ihhh o pior é que ela quer! – Não posso negar que quero. Mas ai dele se tentasse. Ihhh devo estar mais vermelha que meus cabelos...ou será que nos fundimos num só?

- Ia ser mais ou menos assim: olha o soco de direita da Lílian! Não sabia que o James voava sem vassoura! – Todos começamos a gargalhar... menos o James.

- Seria muito diferente se você aprontasse com a Gabi, né Sirius? - Ohh meu herói! James Potter!

- Seria sim! – Respondeu o Sirius indignado.

- Ah é seria bem mais doloroso! – Falei, no que James e Remus riram. Gabriela fechou a cara.

- Como é que é?! – Gabi ficou indignada!

- Ahm... Sabe, tão me chamando ali! O Papai Noel... – Remus escapuliu até a janela.

- Pois é, acho que eu ouvi a campainha – James foi até a porta.

- Essa eu não vou perder! – Sirius conjurou um saco de pipocas.

Er...melhor eu sumir daqui...A Gabi num ta com um olhar muito legal...

- O Sirius quem começou! – Ela olhou pra ele.

- Ah amor, não bateria em mim não é? – Sirius foi chegando perto dela, quando ele tava quase beijando ele... ela falou...

- Depende...

- Depende? - Ah...eu devia ter ficado quieta...ela ta olhando pra mim de novo! Sério, ela dá medo... NA: Essa foi pro Diego...rsrs

- Depende do que ele aprotasse... – Ela responeu dando de ombros... foi a deixa pro Sirius.

- Acho melhor eu fazer a janta – eu fui indo pra cozinha.

- Quer ajuda? – James veio correndo atrás de mim.

- Claro – eu puxei ele pra dentro da cozinha.

- Ai ai... livro meu amado amigo. – Remus resmungou...

- Tá na cozinha, Remus – eu gritei puxando ele também.

----------na cozinha----------

Estamos morrendo de rir aqui...

O que o Remus ta olhando no teto? Ele balançou a cabeça... Olho pra cima e vejo um visgo na cabeça minha e do James. Acho que ele também viu. O James, digo.

- Acho que eu vou tomar banho... Boa sorte com a janta crianças! – Remus saiu da cozinha e fechou a porta com um PUM! Deu até pra ouvir o Sirius reclamando com ele... O Remus de santo num tem nada!

E agora... o que faço? O que o James vai fazer? Er...melhor... melhor falar algo...

- Então... açúcar! – Eu peguei um vidro do jogo aqui. Pra que eu não sei... Meu cérebro não ajuda quando necessito.

- Lily, isso ai é o saleiro – Ops... O James levantou uma sobrancelha, acho que se divertindo com a minha "atrapalhação".

- Ah, é! – tateio pela mesa de novo e pego outro vidrinho... Ele levantou mais a sobrancelha... Imagino que não seja açúcar de novo.

- Isso ai é a pimenta – Eu falei!

- Oh... cadê o açúcar? – Céus! O James me deixa toda atrapalhada...

- Er, Lílian o visgo! – Ele olhou para mim com dúvida, apontando pra cima.

Então quando eu tentava disfarçar meu nervosismo diante a tradição ele segurou minha nuca e eu fui me aproximando dele, até meu nariz encostar-se ao dele e eu sentir sua descompassada respiração. Logo senti um leve roçar de lábios na minha bochecha e abri meus olhos. Vi que ele não havia seguido a tradição a risca. Não sei se fico aliviada ou brava...

- Não te forçaria a nada - Falou ele sorrindo e me entregando o açúcar. Depois se sentou na mesa - Mas e ai Lily, para que o açúcar?

- Chá! Mas se quiser, coloco pimenta no seu! – Eu ri. Ele também.

- Ahh não, obrigada Lily. Acho que açúcar está bom. Mas acho que devíamos jantar comida, não tomar chá... – Ele falou pensativo.

- Mas eu não quero comida congelada de novo! – Eu me sentei ao lado dele na mesa.

- Hum... Ainda temos a opção de assar o Sirius na lareira. O que acha? – ele perguntou maroto.

- Ohh coitadinha da Gabi! Acho que cervo assado é melhor! – Eu respondi também marota, piscando o olho.

- Ah... Não, a carne é muito nobre. Não pode ser assada na lareira. – Nós rimos. - Bem eu sei fazer macarrão! Quer? – ele falou pulando da mesa e me ajudando a descer. Detalhe: É mais uma bancada do que mesa.

- Macarrão com o que? – eu me animei.

- Com molho sabe? Tomates... Queijo por cima! – ele explicou revirando os olhos.

- Ah... sei lá! Podia ser com molho branco. Por isso perguntei... – eu revirei os meus olhos, e ele riu. – Mas pode ser esse mesmo...

- Beleza! Sabe onde os tomates se escondem por aqui? – Ele olhou em volta.

- Ali no armário. O Sirius não tem geladeira, lembra? – Eu apontei para ele, pegando o macarrão na outra prateleira.

- Os tomates, Lílian querida, não o macarrão – Céus... garoto na cozinha é problemático...

- Então, santo! – Eu revirrei os olhos e apontei pros tomates, numa linda cestinha – Ali ó!

- Ah...eu não tinha visto... – Ele se justificou.

_Entaooooooooooo eu postei, mas agora eu arrumei os nomes...rsrs_

_Obrigada a Bárbara Ceni por tudo!!! Capitulo novo mais tarde dependeendo de onde vc é;;;_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**24 de Dezembro de 1976**

Pois é, estou eu aqui, deitada na cama... Divagando sobre o jantar de ontem...

i_- Lílian, você quem fez o jantar? – perguntou Sirius temeroso, olhando para o lindo macarrão com molho vermelho, em cima da mesa. Eu fechei a cara._

_- Não, Sirius. Fui eu quem fez. – Tiago falou revirando os olhos – Garanto que a Lily só ajudou._

_- HEI! – O que eles tem contra minha comida? Eu não cozinho tão mal._

_- Ah Lily, esquece eles! Só porque o Tiago tem uma mãe que cozinha maravilhosamente, e um pai que tem restaurante, que ele cozinha tão bem! – falou Remus se sentando._

_- Que animador... – eu resmunguei me sentando ao seu lado._

_- Acredite, é muito! Se não fosse pelos pais dele, ele não fritaria nem um ovo! - Remus falou enquanto eu e Gabi caíamos na gargalhada._

_O resto do jantar foi bem agradável. A convivência com o Tiago vem aumentando cada vez mais, e espero que nunca diminua. Bem, logo que terminamos, colocamos os garotos para lavarem a louça e eles foram, só depois que Gabi fez uma cara de zangada. Nós duas subimos para o nosso quarto e logo depois estávamos sonhando. Eu? Ah com quem você acha? Lógico que foi com o Tiago! Eu sonhei com um beijo. Sabe, não era um beijo, era O beijo. Simplesmente demais!/_i

E agora estamos acordando animadas, pois...

Véspera de Natal! É Hoje! E eu amo o Natal!! Como já disse, uma época linda!

Hoje vamos a tal da boate perto do metrô... O Remus adora ir lá... Ele morava em Londres, nós não. Então ele conhece os bons lugares daqui.

Tomei meu banho, coloquei meu vestido e logo Gabi me ajudava com a maquiagem. Ela fez algo bem simples, como uma sombra e um gloss. Encontramos os marotos na sala. Tiago estava realmente bonito com a calça social e uma camisa branca. Sirius estava com uma camisa azul escura e Remus com uma bege. Sirius olhava abobado para Gabi. Mas ela está realmente muito bonita com seu vestido roxo com alguns detalhes em prata.

– Quem são vocês? O que fizeram com as garotas? – Perguntou Remus.

– As engolimos, mas não mereciam! Elas eram muito legais! – Gabi falou rindo um pouco.

– Realmente eram muito legais, bondosas, não mereciam ter sido engolidas! – Eu falei rindo do próprio absurdo que eu havia dito. Todos me acompanharam.

– E humildes! Não podemos esquecer! – Falou Tiago piscando enquanto colocava as mãos no bolso, e enquanto Sirius pegava a mão de Gabi. Bem que ele poderia pegar na minha! Seria bem... Ai ai! Seria bom! Liguem não... Lily modo boba on...

Nós chegamos na boate...é bonitinha!! Tem uma linda decoração de Natal, uma pista de dança grande e mesinhas para seis pessoas. Nos sentamos numa delas. Quer dizer, eu, o Tiago e o Remus... Porque o Sirius e a Gabi já estão na pista de dança.

- Olá, gostaria de dançar comigo? – Uma garota estendeu a mão pro Remus. Tadinho...Ele ta muito vermelho... Ele olhou pra mim. Eu fiz sinais para ele aceitar. Lá foi ele dançar com a garota...

Estamos em silêncio. Eu e o Tiago. Ele podia me chamar para dançar... Ele podia me chamar pra dançar... Hei, que a Gabi ta olhando pra mim? E agora pro Tiago? Ele parece estar pensando... Parece em transe...

- Lílian, quer dançar? – ele perguntou sem jeito, saindo do pseudo-transe. Eu sorri.

- Claro! – fomos pra pista de dança.

Duas músicas agitadas...Não tem música lenta no repertório da banda? Ahhh a Gabi! Ela pode dar uma "sugestão mental" pra banda!

Mas cadê ela? Cadê...Cadê... Achei!! E ela ta olhando pra mim.

"Eu quero uma música lenta"

Ela desviou o olhar e ta olhando pra Banda.

Vivaaaaaaaa! Uma música lenta!! Se o Tiago for sentar agora, eu mato ele. Mas não, ele ta me olhando, como quem pede permissão. Eu aceno com a cabeça.

Eu enlacei o pescoço dele com os braços, e ele colocou as mãos na minha cintura. Encostei a cabeça no ombro dele. Assim ficamos por algum tempo.

- Lily – eu desencostei minha cabeça e olhei para ele - Eu...

Senti sua respiração mais próxima, meu coração palpitava, eu fechei os olhos e finalmente senti seus lábios nos meus, mas o beijo que era só um encostar de lábio foi aprofundado por Tiago. Céus! Ele me beijou. Ainda bem que ele está me segurando. Se não, eu já estava no chão, porque minhas pernas viraram geléia. Ai meu Merlin, ele beija muito bem. AAAH! EU ESTOU SENDO BEIJADA POR TIAGO POTTER!

- Eu te amo. – ele disse, rouco, ao pé do meu ouvido.

- Eu também. – respondi, no que ele me beijou novamente. Acho que nunca me senti tão feliz!

E posso te confessar: os beijos dele são invejáveis! São daqueles que te tiram o chão, que faz você querer sempre mais e mais. Eu e Tiago continuamos dançando até o boboca da banda colocar um ritmo animado novamente. Eu e Tiago ainda dançamos muito, mas agora sempre com as mãos unidas. Gabi sorria para mim e Remus igualmente. Sirius parece fazer uma dancinha comemorativa, que por incrível que pareça é discreta. Enquanto eu e Tiago sorriamos um para o outro. Felizes, como nunca!

A Ceia! Ahhh que saco... Tava tão bom aqui...

Jantamos...E aqui estamos novamente... Só que agora do lado de fora da boate, num jardim. Sentados na grama.

- Tiago, isso não é uma brincadeira, certo? – eu olhei para ele.

- Não se preocupe, Lily. Não é. – ele falou sério. Eu abracei meus joelhos e confessei.

- É tudo tão estranho!

- É tudo perfeito, Lily. Como eu sempre sonhei. – ele sorriu antes de me beijar suavemente.

Voltamos pra dentro. Sério, ta frio! Nevando...Sabe né...

- Lily, essa é Samanta. – apresentou Sirius. Samanta é loira. De olhos azuis. Com um corpo de modelo. Eu não to gostando do jeito que ela ta olhando pro Tiago...

- Prazer. Este é o Tiago. – ele a cumprimentou.

- Ela é amiga da Sophie. – explicou Remus.

- E quem é Sophie? – perguntou Tiago, revirando os olhos.

- Eu! – Sophie chegou com Remus. Ela era magra, com cabelos e olhos pretos. Bem bonita. Eu a vi dançando com o Reminhus...Tava explicado...

- Nós as convidamos para o almoço de amanhã – contou Gabriela abraçada por Sirius.

- Beleza... A-a-agora... São 5 da manhã, vamos pra casa? – sugeriu Sirius bocejando.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**25 de Dezembro de 1976**

Natal! Finalmente podemos abrir nossos presentes, que estão debaixo na imensa árvore de Natal que o Sirius comprou. Acontece que ontem nós chegamos às 5 da manhã e fomos nos deitar... Já são umas três da tarde... Depois vamos almoçar.

- Bom dia, Lily! – Tiago falou quando desci as escadas. Então ele me abraçou pela cintura e me deu um beijo super mega bom. – Feliz Natal! – ele falou baixinho no meu ouvido, me deixando arrepiada!

Ele me beijou novamente, me puxando mais para perto. Eu apenas correspondi, espetando os cabelos dele com as mãos. Ele terminou um beijo, encostando a testa na minha.

- Lily, quer namorar comigo? – Se eu quero namorá-lo? SE EU QUERO NAMORÁ-LO? MAS É CLARO! Eu estou esperando a tanto tempo por esse momento. É... uma sensação inexplicável a que eu estou sentindo. É como se eu nunca pudesse me sentir mais feliz.

- Claro, Tiago Potter. – Eu respondi, abrindo um enoooooooooorme sorriso.

- Te amo.

- Hey, vocês dois, Feliz Natal! – Remus apareceu na sala, com um gorro de papai Noel na cabeça.

- Vamos abrir os pressentes depois do almoço? Eu to com fome e... – Sirius entrou na sala falando, mas foi interrompido pelo som da campainha. – Acho que elas chegaram!

Samanta e Sophie vieram pro almoço, e trouxeram presentes para nós. Onde arranjaram juro que não sei! Mas em todo o caso... Almoçamos uma macarronada. Afinal, se o Tiago sabe cozinhar algo, vamos é aproveitar, certo?

Posso confidenciar algo a vocês? Eu não gostei dessa Samanta! Ela ficou dando em cima do Tiago enquanto ele fazia a comida. Estávamos todos na cozinha. Sirius e Gabi abraçados e cochichando. Remus e Sophie conversando. Tiago cozinhando de avental (Sirius ficou zoando ele até...), eu ajudando e Samanta observando. Mas o que ela está dando em cima dele... Que raiva, eu quero bater nela.

--

O almoço estava uma delícia. Tiago realmente sabe cozinhar. Ainda bem, porque se um dia casarmos, ele vai ter que cozinhar, porque eu não sirvo para isso. Eu estava sentada no sofá. Sirius e Remus estão jogando Xadrez. Era bem equilibrado, afinal os dois jogam bem.

A Sophie estava sentada na outra poltrona opinando sobre o jogo. Samanta foi no banheiro a alguns minutos. E...cadê o Tiago?

Levantei-me e fui procurá-lo pela casa. Mas cadê ele? Não consigo achá-lo!

- Tiago? – perguntei descendo as escadas. Abri a porta do prédio. Lá estava ele.

Só que não estava sozinho... Tiago e Samanta estavam se beijando.

Nesse instante meu mundo desmoronou. Tiago estava beijando _outra_. Depois que _eu_ o aceitara em namoro. Não podia ser! Tiago nunca faria isso comigo! Mas ele...ele estava fazendo!

Eles se separaram e ele olhou para mim. E fez uma cara de profundo desespero. Foi a ultima coisa que eu vi antes de sair correndo.

Ele correu atrás de mim, mas eu entrei correndo no apartamento e fui direto para meu quarto, onde Gabriela estava deitada em sua cama, lendo um livro. Na mesma hora ela largou o livro e veio ver o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu me joguei na minha cama, molhando o travesseiro com minhas lágrimas. Como ele pode? COMO?

- O que houve? – ela se sentou ao meu lado, preocupada.

- Tiago... beijo... Samanta... – acho que foi o que ela pode me ouvir...minha voz ainda está abafada pelo travesseiro. Mas eu acho que ela entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Não pude ter certeza...

- Tiago, ela está aqui. Vocês precisam se entender. – ela sentenciou saindo do quarto. Pelo visto o Tiago está parado na porta, mas eu não ia olhar. Ele não ia me ver com a cara vermelha de chorar.

- Lily? – ele me chamou.

- Por que, Tiago? – perguntei com a voz embargada. Eu não olhei para ele. O que ele fez não se faz! Ele...eu... Nós estamos namorando. Ou estávamos, EU SEI LÁ!

- Ela me beijou, Lily. Por favor, acredita. – Ele sentou-se na cama onde eu estava deitada, e gentilmente tirou o travesseiro do meu rosto. Eu me atrevi a olhar para ele. Olhei bem naqueles lindos olhos cor de avelã que tanto me fascinam. E neles eu vi a verdade. Sabe, as pessoas podem mentir com palavras, mas nunca com o olhar. E naquele olhar eu vi que o Tiago não estava mentindo. Ele não havia beijado aquela garota, porque ele me amava. E naquele momento não foram necessárias palavras, pois eu simplesmente me levantei um pouco e encostei meus lábios nos dele e nós nos beijamos.

- Tiago, promete que nunca vai fazer isso novamente. Não vai deixar nenhuma garota de beijar. – Eu pedi, encostando minha testa na dele, e olhando para ele.

- Eu prometo, minha ruivinha. Por você, eu faria qualquer coisa. Você é perfeita. – Ele respondeu, acariciando meus cabelos com uma mão, enquanto a outra ele limpava meu rosto machado pelas lágrimas.

Nós voltamos a nos beijar. E foi perfeito.

- Ô DOIS COISAS! DÁ PARA DESCEREM AQUI? QUEREMOS ABRIR OS PRESENTES, SABEM... – Nós ouvimos o Sirius gritar. Nos entreolhamos, rindo. Ele pegou minha mão e nós descemos.

A tal da Samanta e a amiga já haviam ido embora. Pelo que eu entendi, a Gabriela tocou elas para fora, gritando com a primeira. Bom, eu realmente arranjei uma amiga!

- Lily? – Tiago me tirou de meus pensamentos, que estavam vagando por uma cena onde Gábi dava vassouradas nela. Eu olhei para ele, que segurava um embrulho vermelho, o mesmo do beco-diagonal.

Remo, Sirius e Gábi estavam desembrulhando alguns presente e fazendo a maior bagunça.

- Diga, Tiago. – Eu sorri. Ele entregou o embrulho, me dando um selinho.

- Seu presente de Natal. Eu espero que você goste. – E sorriu, preocupado. Eu não tive dúvidas, abri o embrulhinho. Dentro havia uma linda corrente, e o pingente era um cristal em forma de coração. Eu levantei os olhos do presente.

- É lindo... Eu... Obrigada! – Eu pulei no pescoço dele, o abraçando bem forte. Ele me abraçou de volta, pela cintura, e cochichou no meu ouvido:

- É mágico, dentro você pode colocar uma foto, sabia? Qualquer uma, e ela vai se mexer.

Eu me separei dele, sorrindo.

- O que estamos esperando? SIRIUS, REMO, GAAAAAAAAABI! VAMOS TIRAR UMA FOTO DE NATAL AGORA! – Eu peguei a máquina trouxa de revelação instantânea que eu trouxe e o Tiago a enfeitiçou para tirar uma foto de todos nós.

Sirius abraçou Gabriela, sorrindo. Tiago fez o mesmo comigo, e Remo ficou entre os dois casais, com uma cômica cara de 'sobrei'. Atrás de nós estava a árvore de Natal. E a janela do apartamento. Lá fora, a neve caia, fazendo aquela cena perfeita. A câmera bateu a foto.

- Amo vocês, sabiam? – Eu perguntei, olhando para eles e sorrindo. – Mas, acima de tudo, eu amo o Natal. Hoje é o dia mais lindo da minha vida.

**N/a****: Então, apenas com um ano de atraso, aqui está o último capítulo da fic. Eu não gostei muito dele. Acho que escrever a fic depois de tanto tempo...Sei lá, eu mudei bastante. E eu tentei fazer o melhor de mim, mas ainda acho que não foi o suficiente. Eu nem lembrava o que ia escrever ano passado.**

**Tanta coisa aconteceu do Natal passado para esse... A minha vida mudou totalmente... Eu arranjei os melhores amigos que alguém poderia querer, e um namorado, o mais perfeito de todos. Agora eu sou ruiva, e não loira. Eu amadureci e meu modo de escrever mudou. Uma coisa é certa: eu continuo apaixonada pelos marotos e pela história de Harry Potter.**

**E claro, continuo amando meus leitores. Obrigada, agradeço à todos que leram e comentaram, ou apenas leram, essa fic. Ela chega ao fim.**

**Beijos e FELIZ NATAL PARA TODOS!**

**Gabriela.Black**

**25/12/2007**

**N/a****²****: Agora uma nota dia 25/07/2008 – Eu esqueci de atualizar aqui no ff.net. Bom, fazer o que. Aqui está o capítulo!**


End file.
